Meant To Be
by oddball24
Summary: Lana Lang despairtly wants to start over and live a happy normal life but when Clark tries stopping her a mysterious man named Chris helps her  escap her old lif and start a new one. But it definetly won't be a normal one.
1. Chapter 1

"Chris, Chris! Chris get down here now!" Piper yelled while glaring at the ceiling. Then there was the familiar sound of orbs. Piper turned and saw her Whitelighter, Chris standing before her.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I have been calling you for hours." Piper said sternly.

"I was in the underworld doing some undercover work." Chris argued.

"Piper calm down." Phoebe said taking a step closer to her sister.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when my SON is standing right in front of me and I'm the only person who didn't know?" Piper asked turning her glare to Phoebe.

"You told?" Chris yelled. Both Phoebe and Paige shook their heads no.

"No we didn't and you weren't the only one who didn't know Piper!" Paige said from behind Phoebe.

"Yeah Leo didn't know." Phoebe said.

"Oh that's just dandy isn't it? The parent didn't get to know the truth about their son." Piper yelled.

"If you didn't tell then who did?" Chris asked crossing his arms.

"She did." Phoebe and Paige said in unison while pointing behind Chris. Chris turned to see a girl with long brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. In other words his sister Elena.

"Elena?" Chris asked stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you were taking so long and I was really worried." Elena said as she smiled weakly at him.

"But what about the resistance?" Chris asked walking toward her. Elena shut her eyes and turned her head away from her older brother. "What's wrong?"

"They were captured by Wyatt." Elena whimpered and Chris pulled her in to a tight hug. "I'm only alive because I was a wimp and ran."

"You're not a wimp Elena, you did the smart thing." Chris whispered. Meanwhile the sisters were shocked by this other side of Chris.

"No I didn't I should have stayed and helped them." Elena sobbed into his shirt.

"Elena if you had you would have been captured like the rest of them." Chris said while rubbing circles on her back hoping to soothe the young girl. After a while Elena pulled away and whipped her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell them who you were?" Elena asked.

"I didn't tell them because they would never believe me." Chris said looking to the ground. Then the room was filled with a blue light. Everyone turned to see Leo standing there.

"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked in shock.

"The Elders wanted to know who it was that came through the time portal." Leo explained.

"Oh it was…." Piper started but looked to her two youngest children to ask permission. Both shook their heads 'No'. "One of Chris's friends from the future."

"One of Chris' friends?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I came to tell him some important news." Elena said stepping forward.

"What was so important that you had to come to the past just to tell him?" Leo asked although it wasn't really a question. It was more of a demand. Chris didn't like this and got really mad really fast.

"You don't need to know." Chris said glaring daggers at his 'father'.

"As an Elder and a father I do." Leo said just as angry.

"No you don't because in the-"Chris started but was cut off by Elena's hand covering his mouth.

"What he means is that, it has nothing to do with you." Elena said in a strained voice. She knew Chris hated her father because he was never there for him but was always there for Wyatt and her. Chris and Elena were always close they always stuck together. So when her father ignored Chris she ignored him.

"Yes it dose it involves my son!" Leo shouted and stormed over to the siblings.

"Leo!" Piper shouted trying to pull him away from her children. Leo just pushed her to the ground. Piper fell to the ground hard. Her head connected with the dining room table and screamed in pain. She was immediately out cold.

"Look at what you've done!" Leo shouted glaring at Chris.

"Him? You're the one that pushed her!" Elena shouted jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Leo shut up and heal your wife!" Phoebe yelled from her position beside her older sister. Leo quickly obeyed and Piper's eye's opened.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her head.

"I'll tell you what happened. Leo busted you're head open and then blamed you're son, I mean Chris!" Elena shouted and everyone's eyes went round.

"Son, Piper what does she mean by your son?" Leo asked confused.

"Whatever go ahead and tell him." Chris breathed out while closing his eyes.

"Leo, Chris is our son." Piper said gently.

"Hey what about me?" Elena asked.

"And so is Elena." Piper said smiling at her daughter. Elena smiled back triumphantly.

"Chris is MY son?" Leo yelled.

"Yep." Paige sighed.

"And you never told me why?" Leo asked.

"I only found out this morning." Piper said.

"Who told you?" Leo questioned.

"Elena told her but me and Paige found out about a week ago." Phoebe explained.

"Why'd he tell you and not me? I'm his father!" Leo yelled again. Chris snorted and sat down beside his mother on the couch.

"You're not my father." Chris said hatefully.

"Why not?" Leo asked a little hurt.

"Let's just say you take playing favorites to a whole new level." Elena said sitting next to Chris.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I mean is that it was always Wyatt this and Elena that. And Sorry Chris I can't I have to take Wyatt to go train for his destiny. Or No can do I have to go to Elena's Ballet residual." Chris kept on ranting until he couldn't any more.

"I would never do that." Leo protested.

"The explain to me why not once in my life have you ever gone to one of my birthday parties but never failed to bring home some amazing gift for Wyatt and Elena." Chris said standing up and before anyone could say a word he orbed out.

"I'll go find him." Elena sighed and orbed away to.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lana Lang ran through the forest as fast as she could. She had to get away from those mysterious black out she was experiencing and her ex-best friend's. Everyone she loved and cared for was turning on her and fast. They wrongly accused her of thing she didn't do. They said she had tried to kill people when Lana couldn't even look at blood without passing out in disgust.

Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks and to the ground. Her legs burned and her body ached from all the running but refused to stop. She suddenly heard a noise coming from behind her and looked to see if anyone was following her.

She was correct Clark Kent was right behind her and gaining on her fast. Once in range he threw his arms around her and pulled them both to a stop.

"Let me go Clark!" Lana screeched as she struggled in his arms.

"No, now stop struggling." Clark demanded of her. Lana disobeyed him and struggled even more. This proved helpless. Lana then stopped dead in his arms while starring at the end of the woods. Clark followed her gaze to see a man with shaggy brown hair with his back turned to them.

"Help me!" Lana screeched once more trying to catch the stranger's attention. She had apparently succeeded because he came running. Once he finally got her out of Clark's arms he pulled her behind him.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"He wouldn't let me go!" Lana said pulling the man closer to her. She for some odd reason felt safe around him.

"Not true. She was trying to run away so I caught her." Clark said defensively.

"Run away from where?" the stranger asked Lana.

"From everything! From my crappy life and from my terrible friends!" Lana shouted glaring at Clark.

"How old are you?" He asked Lana again. Lana could not keep her eyes off of him. He was very handsome. He was very tall and had Brown eyes to go with his hair. He was the most amazing person Lana had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm twenty." Lana replied.

"Well then it seems like you can't keep her from leaving." The stranger said looking at Clark. And with that the stranger told Lana to close her eyes. Lana did as she was told and then felt him take her hand in his and pull her along beside her as they walked away after a while they stopped and the man pulled her closer to him.

Her head was at his neck and she immediately blushed at the contact. There was a bright light and she felt like she was floating.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana slowly opened her eyes to see the man had brought her to a nearby park. He was still holding her to him. This made Lana blush and look away. When the man let her go she looked at him and decided to break the ice.

"I'm Lana Lang." Lana introduced herself. The man smiled back at her and she happily returned it.

"I'm Chris Halliwel." The man said. His voice was soft and gentle. It made Lana want to cuddle up next to him again.

"Thank you for saving me." Lana said looking away in embarrassment.

"No problem." Chris said modestly. There it was that need to be closer to him.

"Um, I want to repay the favor." Lana said wanting to spend more time with Chris.

"You really don't have to." Chris said waving the offer off.

"Yes I do." Lana said determined to see him again.

"So you wanna talk about earlier?" Chris asked still confused.

"Um, sure." Lana said as she sat on a wooden bench. Chris followed her and sat down as well. "I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Chris suggested looking at her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ok, well, I've been having these weird black outs for a couple of weeks now and whenever I wake up from them my so-called-best-friends started saying thing like I tried hurting them or something I would never do. And after a while I got sick of it so I ran. And when I was three years old I saw my parents get killed by being hit directly by a meteor. Last year my aunt died of a heart attack. So I'm now completely alone." Lana said staring at the ground.

"You're not alone." Chris said still looking at her.

"I know, I know, they'll always be with me." Lana said shaking her head and laughing bitterly.

"That's true but what I was going to say was that you have me now." Chris said laughing a little. Lana's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked looking at Chris confused.

"I mean exactly what I said. You have me now Lana." Chris said smiling at her. Lana was happy with that answer.

"So what about your life," Lana asked. "Is it sad and depressing or a dream come true?"

"Dream come true compared to yours." Chris replied sighing.

"How so?" Lana asked.

"I have an older brother named Wyatt and a younger sister named Elena. My parents are divorced and for some reason my dad completely ignores me and practically worships the ground Wyatt and Elena walk on." Chris said looking at his hands.

"That's still really sad." Lana said and jumped when her phone rang. The caller id said 'Chloe Sullivan'.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"Chloe Sullivan one of my used-to-be-best-friends." Lana said. "Should I answer?"

"Uh, yeah." Chris said and smiled at her reassuringly. Lana bit her lip and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lana asked nervously. There was a pause and Chris could hear Chloe talking but couldn't make out the words.

"Chloe slow down what happened?" Lana asked.

"I did not!" Lana continued.

"Well she was lying!" Lana shouted.

"I can't believe I was ever you're friend Chloe!" Lana said and hung up the phone. Lana then began to cry. Chris pulled her into his arms and held her close. After a while Lana pulled back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was messed up a little and her make-up was running. But Chris still thought she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry. We just met and I'm already dropping all my emotional baggage on you." Lana said looking away blushing when he pulled her closer to him again.

"You don't have to be sorry." Chris whispered gently into her ear. Lana was good and ready to go to sleep in his until Chris stood up pulling her with him.

"Why?" Was all Lana asked pouting. Chris thought she looked extremely cute when she pouted.

"Because it's almost midnight and I need to take you home." Chris explained taking her hand in his once more.

"Ok but you have to give me your phone number." Lana said smiling up at him. Chris smiled and they swapped phones.

"Here" They said in unison and handed their phones back.

"Ok now where do you live?" Chris asked putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I live in that direction." Lana said pointing north.

"Ok then let's go."

_Lana's House_

Lana and Chris stopped at Lana's front door


	3. Chapter 3

_Lana Lang's House_

Chris and Lana walked up the porch steps in silence. The whole way there had been filled with silence as well. Lana stopped at the door and turned to Chris. Lana was at a total loss of words. She had a hot boy standing on her porch and she froze up. She never froze up around boys.

"Uh, do you wanna come in?" Lana asked nervously. Chris smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry I can't I have to get home, but see ya around?" Chris asked looking her in the eyes. Somehow when she looked into his eyes she felt safe, happy, and like she could trust him.

"Ok well, you'd better call me tomorrow." Lana said glaring at him playfully.

"Don't worry I will." Chris said holding his hands up as if to say 'I surrender'.

"Good. Bye Chris." Lana said as she opened her front door.

"Bye Lana. Goodnight." Chris said and started walking away.

"Goodnight." Lana called after him.

############################################################################################

Chris quietly walked into the manor trying not to make a sound. When he reached the staircase he heard someone behind him.

"Where have you been?" Elena questioned when he turned to face her.

"I've been with a friend." Chris said lightly.

"Chris you can't have 'friends' here. We are here to stop our brother from taking over the world." Elena hissed.

"I know but I figured that since I have more help now I could lighten up a little." Chris said as his mind wondered back to Lana.

"You mean you're gonna let me stay?" Elena asked all of the anger leaving her voice.

"Yeah, I've missed my little sister." Chris said happily.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best brother anyone could have." Elena said. She ran and hugged her older brother and then up stairs to her room.

Chris smiled and grabbed the jacket he'd left at the house and headed for the door. When he reached for the door knob the door swung open revealing the sisters.

"Where do you think you're going?" Piper asked hands on her hips.

"Back to my room at P3." Chris said surprised. Piper snorted.

"No you're not. You're family and family will stay in the house with us." Phoebe said and Paige nodded her head.

"But all of my clothes are at P3." Chris protested and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen; it read 'Lana Lang'. Chris smiled and opened the text message. The message said:

_Hey sorry to bother u but I can't sleep and ur my only real friend at the moment. So I'll be annoying you all night tonight, that alright with u? _

"Who is it?" Paige asked curiously.

"A friend of mine." Chris said and began typing on the keyboard:

_Nah, Ur good. U can annoy me anytime u want._

"You have friends in this time?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Yes, I do. And thank you for that confidence booster." Chris said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Phoebe said genuinely. Chris' phone buzzed again. This time it said:

_Good because I would have annoyed u no matter what u said._

Chris laughed at this and began typing once more.

_That's nice of u. so why can't u sleep?_

"So what's your friend's name?" Piper asked.

"Lana." Chris said when he looked back up. "And it's really nice of you to offer me a room here but I'm fine."

"Chris you don't seem to understand, there's not a choice. You will be here safe and sound in bed so I can assure you're not getting yourself hurt." Piper said firmly.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"You're staying and that's final." Piper said and walked up stairs.

"Here I'll show you you're room." Phoebe said grabbing Chris' wrist and dragging him along with her.

############################################################################################

_Meanwhile:_

Lana sat in her bed trying to sleep. She sighed, it was impossible her mind was filled with thoughts about her 'Knight in Shining Armor'.

'_I have to go to bed; I scheduled the movers to come around 5 o'clock tomorrow.'_ Lana thought closing her eyes once more. This time she managed to sleep.

_Lana's dream_

_Lana was in a room sitting in a bed. It certainly wasn't her bed. She stood up and walked to the door. She poked her head out the door and looked to the left._

"_Looking for something?" A voice said from behind her. Lana twirled around and saw none other than Chris Halliwel standing before her._

"_What are you doing here?" Lana asked confusion clear in her voice._

"_What am I doing here? I live here and so do you." Chris said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Lana, you don't look so well?"_

_Lana quickly came to realize she was dreaming all of this. And she had what she really wanted right in front of her so she was going to take advantage of it. She smiled and looked back up at him happily._

"_I'm perfectly fine you?" Lana asked but before 'Chris' could answer she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her height. She pressed her lips to his. He didn't seem to care because he started kissing her back immediately. Lana inwardly smiled and pulled him even closer deepening the kiss. She pulled back after a while and let his shirt go._

"_What was that?" 'Chris' asked smiling wickedly. _

"_It was nothing." Lana said innocently._

_End dream_

Lana eyes shot open and she sighed.

'_Damn it! It was only a dream, a really amazing perfect dream.' Lana thought smiling. 'No you just met the guy! You have to get to know him before you start dreaming of him.'_

Knowing that she'd never go back to sleep now she decided to see what her friends were doing. She went through her entire phone book before she found someone she could talk to.

Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Bold= Chris' text _ Normal= Lana's text _Chris' Room_

_What r u doing right now?_

_**I'm texting u of course.**_

_I meant besides that._

_**Oh well than I'm sitting in bed doing nothing.**_

_Sounds like fun._

_**& y is that?**_

_Because I'm just sitting at home taking a shower._

_**No u r not!**_

_Yes I am I have a water proof phone._

_**Ok then y did u tell me that?**_

_I was kidding!_

_**O that's good.**_

_Y is that good?_

_**I don't know I guess it would be weird.**_

_U sayin' I'm weird Halliwel?___

_**No I would never.**_

_Sure._

_**So u sleepy yet?**_

_Yes very. U?_

_**Same. How about we both go to bed and pick this up were we left off tomorrow?**_

_I'd like that._

_**Goodnight. Again.**_

_Goodnight._


	5. Chapter 5

"Chris guess what." Elena shouted when she came downstairs for breakfast.

"What?" Chris asked when she sat down in between him and their mother.

"I think I found something." Elena said brightly. Chris was happy for her but that meant going back to his future.

"Who?" Chris asked interested.

"Not on Wyatt on you." Elena said and held up his phone.

"Hey Mom Dad, did you know Chris has a girlfriend in this time?" Elena asked and orbed out of his reach when he tried to get it back.

"He what? My baby can't have a girlfriend!" piper shouted.

"Shhh, I just got Wyatt to sleep!" Leo hissed.

"Oh sorry." Piper said quieter this time.

"I do not have a girlfriend." Chris said and began chasing Elena around the kitchen.

"Then explain why you two were flirting." Elena said running from her older brother.

"We weren't flirting!" Chris Yelled.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted making Elena and Chris stop running and Shouting. "Piper."

"Ok, first off, Elena give Chris his phone back." Piper said

"But-"

"No buts." Elena reluctantly gave Chris his phone back.

"Now Chris what is she talking about?" Piper asked.

"She stole my phone and went through my Texts." Chris said.

"No not that, your girlfriend." Piper said patiently.

"She's not my girlfriend." Chris sighed. "And we were just talking, nothing more."

Chris' Phone rang.

"I've got to take this." He said before leaving the room.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Hey, Hero!" Lana's voice emerged from the other line.

"Hey Lana, what's up?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast." Lana said.

"Ok cool were?" Chris asked excited.

"Um, how about you come over to my house, I'll make breakfast!" Lana suggested.

"Sure, it's a date." Chris agreed smiling wider than he ever had.

"Bye Chris."

"Bye Lana." They both hung up. Chris walked back into the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend." Elena giggled.

"I don't. Mom I'm going to Lana's, call me if you need me. Like only if you really need me. OK?" Chris said and orbed out.

"He so has a girlfriend." Elena and Paige said at the same time.


End file.
